Hylian Campfire Stories
by Scorpionspear77
Summary: En route to Ganon's Castle, the heroes of Hyrule Warriors sit down to enjoy some stories about each other before the big battle. HW, mild ZeLink hints. Takes place in between Enduring Resolve and Liberation of the Triforce. Rating is T just to give myself some writing room, may be lowered if T seems unnecessary. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, my next fic. This one's based on Hyrule Warriors, if you didn't read the description. I'm writing this one first because I've been playing this game so much lately. It is so much fun, but without an experienced friend, I'm finding it very tough as well. I only need 9 weapons in order to be able to start working on unlocking the Master Sword's skill and they are all level 3 weapons: the Great Fairy, Baton, Summoning Gate, and the level 3 for Fi, Agitha, Ruto, Darunia, Midna, and Zant. I want the Master Sword fully unlocked before I really start delving into the DLC Adventure Mode maps. Agh, I'm getting off topic. This has potential to be my longest fic yet, and I may upload one-shots alongside this one. This fic has no set schedule, so it may be sporadic in updates. Reviews will help motivate me, you know… Let's get started!**

Link sat down by the fire, exhausted. The battle in the desert that day had taken its toll, but they had new hope now. Zant and Girahim were dead and without them, Ganondorf had lost his best commanders. After all, Volga had disappeared after the battle in the Valley of Souls and Zelda had taken great satisfaction in destroying Wizzro in the previous fight. They may just have a chance in defeating Ganondorf and retaking the Triforce after all. Currently, they were camped out in the Faron Woods, as Ganondorf's corruption had not spread there yet. They would storm the castle the next day. The others were already gathered around, warming themselves. Zelda looked up and smiled.

"Link, there you are. Is the camp secure?"  
Proxi piped up. "Affirmative, Your Highness. The rest of the soldiers are making sure everything is set up, sentries are looking out, and we already have tacticians planning out a strategy."

"Good, good. Listen, everyone, I have an idea on what we can do tonight."

"And what's that?" asked Midna. The Twili imp was currently reclining on one of her wolf constructs with an interested look spread across her face. For once, she had removed the Fused Shadow, though it lay within her hair's grasp.

"I think tonight, we should tell stories. Specifically, more lighthearted ones from each of our lives. Ones that the others have not heard would be preferred." The princess stated her idea, to the interest of the others.

"I'm not objecting, but I would like to know… why?" Darunia asked as he leaned forward, a curious smile growing across his face.

"A few reasons. First, anything to help morale right now. A little lightheartedness can work wonders. Second, knowing more about one another will help us work together better as a unit. And lastly… if we don't survive tomorrow's battle, then at least we can say we had one last laugh beforehand."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea." To everyone's surprise, this came from Link and not Proxi. None of them had actually heard Link say anything other than grunts and yells. Since it wasn't being strained by yelling, his voice was somewhat deep, about what one would expect for someone his age. Link noticed the surprised looks he was getting and shrugged. "What's with all the weird looks? I had to open my mouth sometime."

"Wow. Take a look, everyone. The first Hero to actually speak up during an adventure." Midna snarked, now lying on her belly. This got a laugh from around the fire, even from Link.

"Alright then, why don't we begin? Who wants to go first?" Zelda asked. Link's hand went up, but Lana and Darunia's hands went up at the exact same time. Zelda turned to Impa and giggled as the three set about playing rock, paper, scissors in order to see who got to go first.

"This is actually a good idea, Princess, for all the reasons you mentioned" Impa whispered to her charge.

"Thanks, Impa" Zelda said, smiling at her guardian and mother figure. "Just, when it's your turn, please try and stay away from baby stories about me. Please?" she asked, giving her guardian her most innocent smile to try and convince her.

Impa just chuckled. "I'll try, but I make no promises."

"I win!"

Link pumped a fist in victory as Lana flopped back and Darunia pounded his fist in frustration. Friendly smiles soon returned to their faces as they retook their spots.

"Alright. I've never told a story before, so forgive me if I'm not very good at this. But I've got a good one from right around when I joined the army, about a month before Cia's attack."

Everyone leaned forward and opened their ears as Link began.

 **A/N: Hopefully this is a good start and a good premise. This one will be structured as each character telling a story, with commentary from the others. Yes, this means Link talks. Don't worry, his personality will be nothing like the cartoon. The end of each chapter will set up the next story. There will be a story from most of the heroes, although some may not have full stories to tell, in which case those will be at the end of a chapter. So in total, that's Link, Impa, Lana, Darunia, Zelda, Ruto, Midna, Agitha, and Fi, who all have to tell something. I have my work cut out for me. I hope you enjoy the rest of these Hylian Campfire Stories! Review, favorite, and follow, it gives me motivation to write more!**


	2. Link's Story

**A/N: Alright, time to continue. I am being kind of slow in thinking up ideas, but better a good thing come later than a bad one sooner, right? Anyway, let's keep this thing going. I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does.**

* * *

"So, this began around a few weeks after I joined." Link began. "We were out in Hyrule Field training. Everything was actually going quite well, for a little while"

"What happened?" Asked Zelda, Darunia, and Midna in unison, huge grins spread across their faces.

"The Cucco happened." Link said, deadpan.

Everyone immediately leaned forward, various expressions spread across their faces. These ranged from horror, to sympathy, to grins of anticipation for something hilarious.

"A Cucco? Out wandering Hyrule Field alone? What was it doing out there without a farmer nearby?" Zelda asked, tilting her head quizzically to the side, a curious look on her face.

"I honestly don't know. It just… wandered into the middle of our practice field and walked right in front of me when I was swinging at the training dummy. I was practicing my jumping Spin Attack, and caught it right in the middle of the leap . Needless to say, it got mad."

Everyone winced. Link could clear a small platoon of monsters with the jumping Spin Attack, so they could tell how fast the attack would enrage one of the seemingly invincible Hylian chickens.

"Well that's just unlucky." Darunia chimed in, a gigantic grin spreading across his face like he'd just squashed a Dodongo Larva.

"Yeah, most of the soldiers hightailed it back to the castle, even the Captain. I got cut off from the castle, so I had to run for about 20 minutes to avoid furious Cuccos. I tried _everything_ to shake them. I hid underwater- that just nearly got me killed by Octoroks, which I avoided by getting them to tangle each other in their own tentacles and spit rocks at each other. I tried breaking line of sight, they would smash through and keep coming, or just go around. I even tried to run to the Great Fairy for help. They cut me off from there, and even then, I swear that I could faintly hear her saying 'nope' over and over. Eventually I found the Gold Cucco leading the flock, and I started fighting it. I thought that would make them leave. It didn't."

"Oh, boy. How did you get out of this one?" asked Lana, a mischievous smile on her face. Similar questions sounded from each of the others sitting around the fire. Link just smiled and continued.

"It was NOT easy. I had to fight through them until I could lure them into a trap. Thankfully for me, someone had dug a pretty deep hole somewhere off in the field. I lured them towards it until the whole flock started falling in. They just filed into it one by one, squawking and clucking until they were all down there. Then I just moved a rock over it and it seemed like that was that. Only problem? The Gold Cucco was still free. It came right at me, knocked me over from behind, and I swear that if I hadn't rolled away it would have gone right for my crotch. As it was, the feathered freak put a visible mark in my leg. I got up, and when it came at me again I managed to cut its head off, then slice the rest right down the middle with two lucky swings. I went back to find the other soldiers were already trying to plan my funeral. Thankfully they hadn't told anyone yet, so I didn't have to do any awkward explaining. I had so many peck markings on me that I looked like the ground of a chicken pen for a few days, though."

"I didn't realize that Cuccos were that easy to trick." Midna said. A frown crossed her face. "I just wish MY hero had known about that. Guy once got hungry in wolf form, tried to chow down on Cucco. Bad move- nearly got us killed."

Laughter rose from around the fire, and Zelda spoke up. "I actually remember getting a report about a Cucco Revenge Squad attacking a training group a while ago. That was you?"

"Yes, Princess. I believe it was." Link replied. "Not exactly the greatest start, huh?"

"Not really, but it was certainly entertaining to hear about. Now then, who wants to go next? Midna?"

"Sure, why not?" Midna said, rolling onto her back before straightening herself upnd hovering up a few feet. The Twili imp thought to herself for a few seconds before a positively evil grin spread across her face. "Okay, I've got one." she stated as she floated back down to her construct's back, making sure to scratch it behind the ear. "This one comes from about 6 months after I was crowned Twilight Princess and a few years before I met the Hero of Twilight. It's the story of Zant's first attempt to gain the throne."

"How is that fitting with what our stories are supposed to be like?" Lana asked, and a few concurrences arose from Zelda, Impa, Ruto, and Darunia.

"Simple. His first attempt at the throne was to try to get me to marry him." Midna said, a truly evil grin that would look right at home on Ganondorf's face spreading across her face. Darunia let out a deep belly laugh and toppled backwards, his laughter matched by the others.

"I have _got_ to hear the details about this one, especially how you brushed him off. Maybe I can use that if suitors ever come knocking. " Zelda said, a grin equivalent to Midna's spreading on the Hylian princesses' face.

"Oh, do I have a tale for you…"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Link's story is done and we have a premise and hook for Midna's! Now as to why this was kinda slow… I got hit with writer's block hard, trying to make the Cucco story funny, and I'm still not sure I succeeded. Thankfully, it should be easier to come up with funnier situations for the others. Sorry if this chapter was a letdown, I'll do better next chapter! Not everyone will have a chapter all to themselves, though most will. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I'd like to ask for more reviews!** **See you next time!**


End file.
